If you give a Gilbird toast
by DaintyDiana
Summary: Gilbert was looking forward to a lazy day, but Gilbird has different plans in store for him! A fluffy PruHun fic
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert's day was not going according to plan whatsoever. The plan was, sleep in, eat, maybe read that new book that Toni had lent him, and then sleep some more. In that order, nothing more, nothing less.

He'd really been putting in the hours at work lately, four 12 hour shifts this week alone. He co-owns an autoshop downtown with his younger brother and lately the shop has been absolutely swamped. Since the shop specializes in older classic makes, usually the two man team of him and his brother keep things running smoothly. They get a steady trickle of work, not a lot, but the type of people that actually drive cars like that, will pay a pretty penny to keep them running, so it all works out in the end. But for some reason the past couple of weeks had been hell, they were certainly happy to have the extra money coming in, but it was starting to really put them through the ringer.

His younger brother Ludwig usually runs the front of the shop and talks to the customers while Gilbert does the finer tuning and finicky work on the cars. Ever since he was little, he just had a knack for fixing things, even if it had their father totally stumped, after a couple minutes of whacking around, talking to himself, and banging, Gilbert would have it up and running again.

In the past back when their father was still around and the boys were young, Gilbert had been in charge of the front of the shop because his father didn't trust him around the cars. Sure he would usually fix the thing, but usually only after breaking a couple other things, scraping the paint, and somehow dropping a wrench on little Ludwig. But he wasn't much better out front either. Gilbert had this certain something, that within 5 minutes of talking to a potential customer, resulting in them pissed off and stomping out the door. (might have something to do with his habit of telling them how ugly their car was, and why did you wait so long to bring it in, look at how bad it is, it'll be a miracle if we can fix it!)

After their father past, the brothers had a tough time keeping the shop afloat, but they had just enough loyal customers to get by, and eventually word got around the area, that if you could get past the obnoxious mechanic, they did quality work for fair prices.

Nowadays Ludwig does all the talking and although occasionally a snide remark floats out the window that connects the shop to the main office, Gilbert doesn't scare any more customers off, (or at least not nearly as many).

Gilbert was ready for a weekend of pure relaxation, Ludwig was running the shop, and he could finally get some well deserved rest. Or at least that was the plan.

It was 11:00 am, and Gilbert was still dead asleep, he had gotten in horrendously late last night after rushing to finish a job that was supposed to be done at 12 today and he would not accept less than nine hours of sleep, at the bare minimum.

Suddenly the sound of heavy metal rock broke the silence of the apartment, waking Gilbert up with a crash, and setting his pet bird off squawking indignantly at being woken up so rudely.

"What idiot is calling me so early?" he grumbles still half asleep while whacking around the mussed up covers of his bed for the cellphone.

He finally untangles the phone from the bed just before the ringtone ends, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "I was having the most awesome dream which you have so unawesomely interrupted-"

"Brother it's me, I know I said I would run the shop today but I need you to come down right now" said Ludwig sounding a little out of breath. He had been in the shop working until a couple minutes ago, and was now on his way to his car outside.

"What? Bro come on, I've almost finished the transformation into zombie. If I don't get some sleep I'm gonna keel over." said Gilbert flopping back into bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"I have to go help with Feliciano with something, I'm sorry but you have to come in" said Ludwig.

"Aww you're always rushing over there! What's he up to now?" whined Gilbert.

"Apparently he's in the process of trying to climb that nearly 50 foot tree in front of his house, and he'll crack his head open if I don't go stop him."

Feliciano has a cat that he absolutely adores, and since he's also an amazing cook, he tends to overfeed said cat so it's quite fat. It's a miracle it got up a tree in the first place, and there is no way it's going to get down again by itself. Feliciano is also about the clumsiest person Ludwig has ever met so not stopping him from climbing that tree after his cat, is practically signing Felciano's death warrant.

Ludwig lists off a couple things that need to be done, and reminds Gilbert of the 12:00 appointment of one of their most important clients picking their car up.

"I have plenty of time stop nagging, sheesh" complains Gilbert as he slowly rolls out of bed and walks over to his pet bird Gilbird's cage, (he thought it was a very smart name when he was 12, and refused to change it once he got older and realized that it may sound just a tad lame).

"Brother you might want to bother looking at a clock, I'm sorry but I need to go now, please make sure to get there on time!" said Ludwig quickly before hanging up.

Gilbert opened Gilbird's cage and petted the small bird a bit, and poured some food in it's dish. As he poured some water into Gilbird's bowl, he glanced at the time on the cellphone. 11:15 flashed the small screen.

"Shit!" he swore quickly putting the jug of water down and started to run around the apartment getting dressed; it takes half an hour to get to the shop without traffic, and of course that client always like to get there early.

He gets a half presentable set of clothes on, grabs his wallet, cell, and a bagel from the kitchen and bangs out the door, not before yelling over his shoulder to the birdcage, "Bye bud I'll see ya later!"

The door slams shut, and Gilbird chirps a little goodbye after his owner. The bird hops over to his freshly filled food dish eats a bit, and then notices something. The door to his cage is open! And of course he exits the cage, flies a couple victory loops of the room, as he is very proud that he escaped that horrid cage.

It actually is a huge cage, with lots of toys and sprigs of millet seeds for him to nibble on (Gilbert probably has spent more money on his bird than food in the past year), but the bird is always most happy when Gilbert takes him out and let him sit on his shoulder while he reads. Eventually the victory laps became boring, and Gilbird lands on a counter looking for something new to do.

The drapes across the living room flutter a bit drawing the bird's attention, and alert him to the fact that Gilbert had left the big bay window open overnight. Since the apartment is on the second floor, Gilbert leaves the window open pretty much 24/7 in the summer to let the breeze in, but always makes sure to close it before letting Gilbird loose. Gilbird flutters over to the window sill and chirps, cocking his head curiously towards another open window across the way.

The apartment across from Gilbert's has been empty for a couple months now, but a new tenant moved in just a couple days ago. And apparently had left their window open to air things out.

Just the opportunity a bored little bird needs!

So Gilbird gracefully flies across the gap and through the open window. The bedroom is almost completely bare expect for a futon and a stack of yet to be unpacked boxes across the wall. Finding this boring, Gilbird glides into the next room, which consists of a small kitchen and a living room with one couch, and some more boxes. He lands on the kitchen counter, and chirps again, looking around to see if there is anybody around.

No one around, but he smells something tasty! The small bird skitters around onto the adjoining counter and finds a plate with two pieces of toast on it. It's no millet seed, but it will certainly do. Gilbird gets to work happily pecking through his first piece of toast, not noticing the woman that just walked into the room, until she gives a little gasp upon seeing a bright yellow bird on her counter, eating her breakfast, in her supposedly bird free apartment?


	2. Chapter 2

~Earlier that morning~

Liz hummed along to the stereo as she brushed out her tangled hair, she had just woken up after a restless night of sleep, and was procrastinating unpacking. She had just moved into her new apartment the day before, and had only gotten her bed, a couple kitchen appliances, and her bathroom things sorted out, before falling into bed late at night, still dusty and grubby from hauling boxes all day.

Liz's hair was quite the bird's nest upon waking, even though her hair was mostly straight with only a touch of a wave to it, it tangled into unravelable knots at the drop of a hat. When she was a little girl, her mother was always having to pull little twigs and leaves out of her unruly mane, Liz was quite the tomboy, always racing around the wooded area behind the family's home, they lived out in the sticks so she was free to roam around as she pleased. The woods were the perfect stage for her daring quests, sword fights, slaying dragons, and rescuing of princesses. She would always make her little sister be the princess, because "That's the boring part!".

Two songs later into her playlist she had straightened her hair out. Liz stood up from her bed and looked around the bare room.

" _I have a busy day ahead of me_ " she thought looking at the boxes piled against the wall, the dusty floors, and overall gloomy room.

Liz walked over to the one window in the room, a big bay window with dark curtains that had been pulled shut. She tugged the curtains to either side, letting in the bright morning sunshine, and yanked the stubborn window open.

"Much better!" she said happily to herself, as she poked her head out the window, looking downwards. Liz's apartment was on the second floor, the apartment complex had two big buildings facing each other with the apartments evenly spaced out, and she noticed that the apartment across the way also had their window open. Little pots of what looked like herbs dotted the window sill, soaking up the morning sun. " _Looks like someone's fond of gardening_ " she thought before turning away, grabbing her bag of soaps and shower things, and heading towards the shower to wash away yesterday's grime. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed, she grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth while wandering down the hallway into the kitchen. Liz popped two slices of bread into the toaster, somehow that was the only appliance that got set up yesterday, nothing useful like the coffee maker, or microwave? Her little sister had hung around a bit to help her set up on her first day, and had helped lug boxes up the flight of stairs, but not much else.

*ding*! The now toasted bread popped up, and she plucked them out and set them on a plate. Liz still had the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she reached into a box to find a butter knife, and it bopped against her chin as she bent down. "Wow, I think I need coffee now" she grumbled as she re-adjusted the toothbrush in her mouth. Liz walked back into the hallway to put it back in the bathroom, walked back to finish making her toast, and as she rounded the corner into the kitchen she gave a little yelp, because there was something moving and alive on top of her toast!

"Holy cr- wait it's a bird?" she started and then stopped very confused. There was a bright yellow bird happily pecking it's way through her breakfast.

"How in the world did you get in here?" she asked as she circled the bird, walking in front of it to get a good look.

"Tweet?" It cocked it's head up at her, looking up when she spoke, but then quickly went back to eating.

It was a fluffy yellow bird, about the size of canary, but Liz wasn't quite sure exactly what kind it was. She held a finger down in front of it's feet, and it obediently stepped onto her finger, letting her lift it up to eye level.

"Well you're tame, you must be somebody's pet" she thought out loud. "Poor thing, you must of been scared all alone out there." She petted it's head with a finger, and it chirped in response. All of a sudden it flew from her finger to the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, a bit startled at the sudden shift of position. But the bird seemed quite happy up there, and made itself cosy in her hair.

"And I just washed my hair too" she complained. "Your owner must carry you around like this a lot, huh?"

"Tweet, Tweet!" chirped the bird happily. Liz carefully walked into the bedroom, careful not jostle the bird.

"Aaaah, I forgot, the window" she realized as she remembered opening it earlier. She stopped worried a minute, thinking that the bird might try to fly out and get even more lost, but it seemed quite content in it's little "nest". Liz looked out the window trying to get an idea of where the bird could've come from. The curtains of the window across the way were now slightly pulled to the side, so Liz could see into the adjacent apartment. And there was a bird cage inside!

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "So that's where you came from!" Liz carefully closed the window and gently extracted the bird from her hair, "Tweet?" the bird looked a little sad to be robbed of it's perch.

"I'm going over there to see if your owner is home, I'll be right back!" said Liz, slipping some sandals on and gently setting the bird on her bed. "Stay right there!"

Liz hurried out the room, and pulled the door shut behind her. The minute she closed the door, the bird fluttered to the windowsill, waiting to see what would happen in the room across the way.


	3. Chapter 3

As Liz climbed the stairs of the opposing building, she tried to keep track of how many apartments she walked pass, since the room with the bird cage was dead opposite from her own, she figured the apartment had to be placed the same way as hers, but just opposite.

It took a little wandering, but after a few minutes she was able to narrow it down to what had to be the right room.

 _'I hope they're home'_ she thought to herself before rapping on the door a couple times. She bounced on her heels while she waited, and after not getting a response, knocked again before leaning to press her ear to the door.

 _'Well it doesn't sound like_ _anyone's_ _home, just my luck_ ' she grumbled to herself. She waited a few more minutes even though she wasn't really expecting anyone to come by before giving up.

 _'Now what do I do? I can't just have a bird loose in my apartment when I go to work tomorrow!_ ' Liz had gotten a few days off work to get moved in but she was scheduled to start up again tomorrow, she worked at a small gardening store a ways out of town, and her good friend Lilli was picking up some shifts to cover her, but she didn't want to put too much of a burden on her.

Liz shuffled her feet as she pondered what to do next, and it suddenly hit her, 'Oh I'll stick a note under the door!' She searched through her pockets and came up with a pencil stub and a small ripped piece of paper, it was too small to write out a proper explanation so she kept it short and to the point:

I've got your bird,

come to apartment 207

to get it back.

'That'll have to do', she squatted down in front of the door and worked it through the door jamb letting it fall to the other side. When she let herself back into her apartment, the little bird wasn't where she left it! For a moment Liz was panicked and thought, 'Did it get out?!' She did a quick look over of the room, and then hurried to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief once she saw that the bird was once again eating the remnants of her breakfast.

"It looks like I need to make some more toast!" she said to the bird, "I'm surprised you were able to eat all that, your owner must feed you quite a bit."

As she got the bread out again, she realized she was actually kind of relieved that she hadn't had to return the cute little bird to it's owner so fast, having it around made the apartment a tad less lonely, and for some strange reason the bird seemed almost familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the feeling. She had had a couple pets as a young girl, but hadn't had any for the past few years, with her busy work life she had never had the room or time for one.

As she watched the bird pecking at the toast, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she remembered it from somewhere, but she couldn't come up with where she could possibly know it from. _'My mind must be playing tricks on me'_ she thought as she munched on her freshly made toast.

"Well come on birdy, let's watch some tv!" The bird fluttered to the top of her head once again when it heard her addressing it, and settled down in her chestnut locks.

"You're a smart little thing aren't ya?" Liz walked into the adjacent room and plunked onto the bed, clicking on the television with a remote that had been tossed onto the foot of the bed. After flipping channels back and forth, she settled on a daytime soap opera, it was a rerun that she had already seen, but nothing better was on. Even though her friends told her they were cheesy and boring, Liz had always loved soap operas, the grand romances and drama of it all. She'd always been a romantic kind of girl, indulging in fluffy romance novels and catching the new chick flicks in theatres when she got the time. She settled back into the bed feeling lazy, and getting comfortable as she let the show suck her in, forgetting about her troubles for now. Her small companion was also getting comfy, and let out a contented chirp as it fell into a doze while nested in her hair.

 _ **I'm not even going to make an excuse for how long it's been since I updated, I'm just lazy and haven't gotten around to writing up new stuff until now. I'd still love to hear what you all think of the new chapter though!**_


End file.
